Smoky Abyss
by MystiMoon
Summary: Something happens at the BAU that leaves the team fighting for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So I know that I really haven't done much to my other story I am writing and usually I try to get one story finished before I moved onto the next one, but this idea popped into my head and had to write it down.

Smoke billowed out along the corridors; panic setting into the occupants of the FBI building. Screams echoed throughout the nearly empty building. The sound of footsteps were heard as people scattered around; trying to make their escape. Almost all occupants had left, excluding the elite group called the BAU.

Though panic had not completely set upon all members, they were all clearly spooked. Their masks could not hide the subtle fear of the inevitable. They tried to act brave; if not for themselves, then for their team mates. As they looked for an escape, their faces dropped when the lights in the building flickered and eventually went out; plunging the building into an overwhelming darkness.

I could see them scatter around trying to find one another. With an aid of the night-vision cameras in the building, I could see them perfectly clear; though they had no idea I was watching. This gave me an advantage that I love to have over my prey. They may not go down as easily, but this is going to be a really fun hunt.

I know all about every team member. I know their fears and weaknesses; which I will be using against each and every one of them. Let the games begin.

Hotch yelled out in the surrounding silence, "is everyone here and okay?"

After hearing that everyone was fine, Hotch continued, "it's only smoke, I don't think there is a fire. We should be able to smell something else if it were a fire," he inwardly smiled as he heard a collective sigh of relief amongst the group.

"Does anyone have a flashlight in their go bag?" Rossi asked hopeful.

"I think I do, if I could just get to my desk," Emily happily answered.

Thumping was heard as Emily smashed into desks on her way across the bullpen. Papers went flying as pens clattered to the ground.

"You okay over there?" Morgan asked, trying to stop himself from laughing.

A light flashed across the ceiling, " yeah, I'm okay. At least we have some light now."

Carefully making her way over to the rest of the group, the light waving back and forth along the floor to avoid any more collisions, Emily commented, "you'd think they'd make this place collision proof."

Noticing the new found light, I added another part to my plan. I needed to get rid of the light. I need them in darkness for my plan to work out right. They can't see what's coming or it will ruin the surprises.

Walking lightly to avoid detection, I made my way over to the group. Standing behind Emily, who still held the flashlight, I threw a stapler across the room.

As all heads turned toward the noise, including the beam of light, I quickly clamped a hand over Emily's mouth and grabbed a hold of her flashlight clad hand.

Turning off the light beam, I pulled the offending object from her hand. She tried to fight me off and hold onto their only source of light for dear life, but I just moved my hand to cover her mouth and nose.

As she noticed that I wasn't budging my hand, fear started to kick in as she stopped struggling and let the flashlight slip out of her hand. After obtaining the object, I slowly made my way out of the room, locking the door behind me.

I could hear them telling Emily to turn the light back on a when they got no answer they went to investigate.

Emily was frozen. Not so much out of fear, but she was trying to listen for any sounds of the man that had just taken the light source. She didn't hear the team calling out for her until a hand lightly grazed her arm.

After finding Emily and feeling her jump at his touch, Hotch asked, "are you alright?"

It took Emily a moment to recognize Hotch's voice, "will you all stand still and be quiet for a minute. He might still be here."

Everyone stood still and listened to complete silence until JJ finally spoke up, "Em, no one else is here. It's just us."

Emily shook her head though no one could see it, "someone was just here. They took the flashlight."

"Why would someone take the flashlight?" Reid asked to no one in particular.

After a moment of silence, they received their answer as a voice echoed through the bullpen via the intercom system, "because it's more fun that way."

**Author's Note:** Please let me know what you think. Is this worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So, I decided to continue. Thank you to the people who reviewed and got me to continue this story. I have absolutely no idea where this is going, so there will be many surprises. Also, I don't really know if this was clear in the first chapter, but Garcia isn't in the building right now. She was one of the people to get out. I don't know, maybe I'll use that information to my advantage later to offer the team some outside support. Anyway, happy reading.

The BAU members stood in their little huddle completely stunned. Who was the man? What did he want? After a moment of eerie silence, the group started to come back to life again. Crashing was heard yet again as Morgan frantically searched for an exit.

Upon finding their only door to escape through locked, he turned around and screamed, "it's locked. We're locked in."

Another uneasy silence filled the room until Hotch voiced, "have we checked all the windows, maybe we can escape that way?"

Everyone searched for a window and tried to pull it open; to no avail. After getting screams of disappointment from every member of the team, they carefully, and noisily, headed back toward one another.

"Well, lets try to keep the panic level down for now. We don't want to give him anything," Rossi started, "we have our guns, if need be, we can use them to kill him next time he tries anything."

Smiles started to show up on their faces as the thought of a little security washed over them; that is until the voice came over the intercom system again, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Frozen again, no one had the strength at the moment to ask what was on everyone's mind. Emily found her voice first, "why not?" she asked aloud assuming the person could here them.

There was another moment of silence as if the man was contemplating answering her or not, "because that would just result in all of our deaths," after a beat of silence he continued, "now I know you probably don't care about me, but think about your team. It would be horrible to leave little Jack and Henry without a parent, wouldn't it?"

Tears started to well up in the eyes of the team at the thought. How was he going to kill them if he was in the bullpen as well at the time? Was there a bomb? Was there some chemical ready to be released throughout the room?

The team stood there not knowing what to do. They were at a complete disadvantage if the unsub could see and here them, yet they were stuck in complete darkness without any tools to fight back with.

The intercom came to life again as the voice spoke, "now that everyone has realised the situation, I need for everyone to listen very carefully."

No noise came from the team so the voice continued, "I want everyone to find a chair and sit."

For a moment no one moved, trying to think of another way out of this. Slowly people started complying as their fate became more realistic. They all found a chair sitting at a desk and started rolling them towards their group circle again until the voice yelled through the noise, "No, STOP!" silence fell over the group as they listened for the voice again, "sit where they were."

Now it became clear what he was trying to do; separate them. It wasn't enough that they were in darkness, but now they were getting closer and closer to being alone.

A silence settled throughout the room as the group sat in chairs scattered throughout the room. Though they were all relatively close, it was hard for each of them to tell who was where.

This is going just as planned. I can't believe that I was able to get this far. I have them completely powerless and at the mercy of me. Now it is time to continue on with my plan.

Once I am satisfied that they are all seated, I head over to the door, unlock it, and sneak in. I turn on my goggles and walk over towards the youngest member of the group, Doctor Spencer Reid.

My hand clamps over his mouth and his arms start flailing, consequently hitting into the desk in front of him.

The others start to wonder what the problem is while some of them start to stand and head over in the direction of the noise.

Luckily I had planned for this to happen; I came prepared with pre-recorded voice messages to play over the intercom. I quickly pressed a button on a remote in my pocket and my voice echoed throughout the room, "sit down or I kill you all."

At the sound of my voice, everyone sits back down again, and Reid stops struggling. I now easily pull him to his feet and drag him out of the room, quickly locking the door behind us.

After the silence had returned, JJ broke it, "what was that?"

"It's probably nothing. Our imaginations are probably working overtime right now," Morgan offered to calm down the blonde.

There was a little laugh from Emily, "Yeah, Reid can probably tell us some statistics on how often a building makes spooky noises that people believe are something else."

There was silence again where everyone expected Reid to start rambling off some statistics. Emily got worried, "Reid?" More silence was heard, "REID!"

An uneasiness settled throughout the group as they realised what had just happened.


End file.
